瑪娜的巨大秘密
簡介 __TOC__ 活動期間 活動期間： 2017/02/03 (五) 16:00 ～ 02/17 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) 道具交換時間： 2017/02/03 (五) 16:00 ～ 02/24 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) 概述 聖劍傳說2 瑪娜的巨大秘密 打倒各任務頭目，就能掉落糖果球。 去找異界的莫古利王交換道具吧！ 角色獎勵Bonus ①持有角色獎勵的角色上會顯示「BONUS」 ②帶領持有角色獎勵的角色開始任務！ ③完成任務後，便可追加獲得由角色獎勵所帶來的糖果球！ 莫古利王 在活動期間帶著糖果球與異界的莫古利王交換各種獎勵。 建議兌換 戰鬥資訊 瑪娜的巨大秘密・初級 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 巨龍蟲 |drop = }} 瑪娜的巨大秘密・中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成水屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 巨龍蟲 地獄鳳凰 |drop = }} 瑪娜的巨大秘密・上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 對敵人造成光屬性傷害 |mission-3 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 拉比兔 |boss = 巨龍蟲 地獄鳳凰 雷電巨人 吸血鬼領主 |drop = }} 瑪娜的巨大秘密・超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用魔法終結「暗黑巫妖」 |mission-3 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 拉比兔 |boss = 巨龍蟲 地獄鳳凰 雷電巨人 吸血鬼領主 無畏號史萊姆 暗黑巫妖 |drop = }} 瑪娜的巨大秘密・覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技終結「神獸」 |mission-3 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = 拉比兔 |boss = 巨龍蟲 地獄鳳凰 雷電巨人 吸血鬼領主 無畏號史萊姆 暗黑巫妖 神獸 |drop = }} 情報 * 無畏號史萊姆有很高的防禦，建議使用魔法傷害高的兵員。 * Up to 6 拉比兔 may spawn, dropping each. They can be found as a rare encounter on ADV and above. They always appear in the second battle, replacing Hell Phoenix. * Exdeath works well here, especially against bosses in PRO and ELT which are weak to Light, and dual cast meteor can easily take care of the slime. You can equip Excalibur on fighters for additional damage. * 覺醒級的boss屬精靈系、龍系和獸系，裝備亡獸、屠龍和荼靈可增加額外傷害。 * Win PRO using only Exdeath with at least magic 464 (424 magic Exdeath can destroy all but Gigas and Lich, Gigas requiring a second magic attack and Lich surviving with only 10-12k hp). **Dragon Worm - Dual Black Magic: Thundaga **Hell Phoenix - Dual Black Magic: Blizzaga **Thunder Gigas - Dual Black Magic: Meteor & Osmose (He had a little health left, used autoattack to finish off, level 10 bonus units) **Vampire Lord - Wicked Light **Dread Slime - Dual Black Magic: Meteor & Osmose **Dark Lich - Dual Black Magic: Meteor & Meteor * Even in ELT a well leveled and equipped Exdeath can potentially destroy most of the bosses himself, although certain help like Rain's Undermine or buffs to Exdeath's MAG may be required in some cases. Boss：神獸（覺醒級） 能力： * Counter-Magic - Allows caster to reflect magic spells. * Saintly Beam - Powerful Light damage a single unit. * Fire Breath - Powerful Fire magic damage to all units. * Charge - Massive physical damage to all units and inflicts Paralysis 策略： * Stage 5/6 (PRO) and 5/7 (ELT) Dread Slime needs to be killed using Magic for it is resistant to physical attacks. ** Carbuncle's magic reflecting trick also works here assuming you will be able to summon during this stage. * 覺醒級的boss屬精靈系、龍系和獸系，裝備亡獸、屠龍和荼靈可增加額外傷害。 * Equiping 石中劍 or Rune Blade could give your unit additional damage. 艾克斯迪司's 邪惡之光 is also effective. 光之戰士 may also be helpful in providing 身心潰擊 while damaging through 閃光波 (MAG gear) or his limit burst (ATK gear). *Barfira will provide a resistance to Fire Breath and reduce damage taken. Can be obtained by crafting or 卡邦庫爾. * Reflect can be dispelled with 驅魔, 醒夢 or 精緻鋼鐵. Debuffs must be re-applied however. Alternatively, mages can bypass reflect with Special Abilities or limit bursts which deal magic damage. 攻略短片 初級： * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0HFBLiFvSg (All 4 missions - Luka, Seven, Snow, Friend: Cloud of Darkness) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMJd6xdpAUY (All Achievements) 中級： * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaEW8-SVpXs (All 4 missions - Luka, Seven, Snow, Friend: Dark Fina) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70nOFXR6QGc (All Achievements) 上級： * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiwVumIvMEU (All 4 missions - Cecil, Exdeath, Lightning, Ling, Tilith, Friend: Exdeath) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pG4lQGBUQYw (All achievements) 超級： * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MBsgD8AST4 (All 4 missions - Arc, Dangerous Ariana, Exdeath, Kefka, Krile, Friend: Dark Fina) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kabCgQwpCyk (All 4 missions, 500+ Candy - ExDeath, Dangerous Ariana, Primm, Primm, Popio, Friend: Primm) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZu7z7bLiDM (All Achievements) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeQGejmCkcc (All Achievements, F2P Team - Popoi x3, Primm x2, Friend: Exdeath, 564 Candies) 覺醒級： * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGyl8csqEgE (Bonus bunnies - Ace, ExDeath, Cod, 3 bonus units) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUXW1MvZ4Ss (All 4 missions - Cecil, Exdeath, Lightning, Ling, Tilith, Friend: Noctis) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4IobwKsCoQ (Strategy Guide, Luneth, Refia, Exdeath, Rain, Popoi, Primm) *https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7A4fLrld49Y (F2P GUIDE: Cecil, Exdeath, Arc, Rain, Friend Unit: Exdeath) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xbub7hP72DM (Tips to defeat - 2 Exdeath, Lightning, 2 Popoi, Friend Randi) Category:特殊任務